Blood
by Nightglider-star
Summary: “TomoyoChan? I want you to meet Hiiragizawasan, he’s one of the head managers of Li estates.” Sakura introduce cheerfully. Sharp cerulean eyes pierced at Tomoyo coldly.
1. Filled with darkness

**Summery:** Sonomi sends Tomoyo to her grandfather after one night changes everything for Tomoyo.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS, CLAMP does, so don't sue! and don't steal my story!

* * *

**Chapter.1**

**Title: **Filled with darkness...

* * *

**Story**

Trees, bushes and stations whizzed by. She barely noticed them. Staring out the window of the train, she was only aware of the scar slashed across her heart. Laughter, chatter and music echoed against the wooden walls. But she barely acknowledged them. Her mind was filled with a haunting silence that blocked all the emotions she wanted to feel. She was suffocating…but nobody took notice. Nobody spared her a second glance. Everything was a blur to her. She wasn't filled in darkness…she was filled with darkness…

_"Tomoyo-Chan!' cried an auburn haired girl with sparkling green eyes. Before Tomoyo could even blink, she felt herself being pulled in a rib-crunching hug, punching out all the air in her lungs. _

_"Oh my god I'm so glad you came Tomoyo-Chan! I cant believe this is actually happening!' She cried. Her eyes sparkling non-stop in excitement._

_Tomoyo laughed as she felt her heart filled with pleasure. She was so happy for her best friend. She couldn't believe this was finally happening either! _

_Sakura, as always, looked fantastic in her latest design. A dark silk green sleeveless blouse that changed shade with movement reached just above her belly button. Followed by a forest green skirt that lightened up to lighter shade as it snaked down Sakura's waist flowing just above her ankles where a pair of strapped green sandals brought out the delicacy and softness of her feet. _

_A tiny golden buckle inscribed with a single cherry blossom clasped a thin green strap on her ankle the same shade as her dress. The heal was low enough for comfort but high enough to sophisticate the outfit. Transparent net shaded with forest green began at the end of the sandals to the buckle, proving it original and comfortable. A cotton net coat with collar of almost black green with gold carvings completed the outfit with a silk green belt, buckled up with the same gold design as the buckle in her shoes, attaching the blouse and skirt. _

_Tomoyo beamed in pride as she noticed a few women glancing at Sakura's outfit every now and then in envy. So Syaoran has replaced her as the perfect shoulder for Sakura to lean on, but he could never replace her gift for making Sakura the most beautiful of all. _

Flashbacks of what had happened ran across her mind like a film. She felt her heart growing heavy. Lowering her lids down, she stared at her hands…She found it hard to breath…but nobody took notice.

_"Tomoyo-Chan? I want you to meet Hiiragizawa-san, he's one of the head managers of Li estates." Sakura introduce cheerfully. _

_Sharp cerulean eyes pierced at Tomoyo coldly. _

_Tomoyo sweat dropped, 'was every guy in China cold-hearted?' Putting on a friendly smile, Tomoyo extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Hiiragizawa-san," _

_A small smirk crept up his lips as he took Tomoyo's hand gently. "Nice to meet you too Daidouji-san…" _

_Tomoyo's eyes widened as she felt a cold shiver crept up her mind. A wave of deija-vu passing through her body as her skin made contact with his. A familiar yet far off feeling she had never experienced before, or thought she hadn't anyway. She was acutely aware of him turning back to answer Sakura, but she didn't hear what he was saying. All she was aware of was something…in his voice…no… his eyes…Cobalt turned back to stare into her amethyst. Hands still firmly clasped. They were so cold…she wanted to move away…look away…but… _

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt another weave of cold steel pass through her heart. She felt sweat trickling down her brows and forehead. She found herself gasping slightly for air…she was suffocating…but nobody noticed. The carriage was filled with laughter and music. People drowned in their own joy of holiday cheer. She wrapped her arms around her trembling frame. Felt the scars underneath her blouse on her skin. A lump grew in her throat. Her eyes shook, brimmed with tears before she shut them tightly. Few strands of hair fell covering her face as she tightened her arms around her, feeling sharp pains shoot across her brain. She still felt hands roaming around her body…still felt his breath…her vision was blurry now…she wanted to cry…opening her eyes again she let a single tear trickle down. Biting back her lips, she tried to suppress her emotions from rising. Amid all the noise and merriment, she couldn't hear anything…except…her screams. Cries for help. Nobody had heard her…she was drowned out by the applause as Syaoran and Sakura exchanged their rings…she knew that Sakura's engagement day would be the most memorable one…but she didn't knew…god…she didn't knew…!

_Tears flew down her eyes as a certain figure closed up upon her…covering her mouth with his, burying down her screams…entrapping her against the floor._

It was dark…but she wasn't surrounded by it…she was filled with it…he had filled it in her.

* * *


	2. Isabelle Montague

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS in all, Clamp does, but I own this story and all!

* * *

**Chapter.2**

**Title:** Isabelle Montague

* * *

**Story**

The golden rays of the sun crept slowly on the pale creamy skin to long lashed eyes of a gray haired girl. As she leaned against the window and slept quite peacefully a slight frown destroyed her angelic feature, highlighting the dark bags under her eyes. Screech of steel tires against the iron tracks indicated they had finally arrived. The girl woke up without so much as a yawn, as though she never slept. She stayed still in her position…ignoring or maybe oblivious to the hustle and bustle around her as people made their way out of the train.

Eyes half closed and lips slightly parted, Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of the most successful and powerful owner of the Daidouji Toy Company, felt numb and defeated. Her perfect life was nothing more then a pile of ancient remains…pieces of broken memories that felt as though were never real. Nothing but pieces of broken dreams…and disappointments.

She was tired. It was too much, too soon. She couldn't carry on anymore. Couldn't pretend…didn't want to pretend anymore. More than anything she wanted to close her eyes and dream. Assure herself that once she wakes up everything would be alright. That all this was just a horrible nightmare. This couldn't have happened to her…it was just not right. Everything that had happened to her was a lie. Her family and friends treating her like they had was a lie. She was a lie. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep out of existence…away from everyone's accusing glare. She didn't want to be commiserated. Everything hurt…everything was a wound that wouldn't seem to heal. A piece of life she didn't want anything to do with. Didn't want to be part of. Didn't want to see. She was once afraid of darkness…now she was afraid of light. Afraid of everyone staring at her. Afraid of questions. Afraid of sounds. She was now too used to the silence…the hush that fell in rooms when she'd walk in. Her own house…full of people she cared about deserted her. She was alone. No…she was lonely.

"Miss…?" Said an old, gentle voice,  
Tomoyo didn't look up, she kept in her position,  
"We have reached the station miss, should I call a cab for you?"  
"…No…" Tomoyo whispered, her voice calm, but weary, "I'll go on my own…thank you."

The ticket collector rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Flustered that such a rich and beautiful woman had showed gratitude. "Aww…shucks that's alright miss, one would be glad to help such and kind and pretty lady. Why you can't trust people to help these days can you? In my days we used to look forward to helping one another. Brotherhood was what we say-"

Tomoyo blocked out his voice, locking herself in silence once more. She watched people passing by; people with identification...a name to be proud of. A status and position to hold. Her own mother had forbidden her to remember her own name...forbidden her to return until all signs of the past has been erased...all signs of the nightmare has been erased. The trouble was...nightmares can never be erased. It will always return to haunt. It can never be forgotten...her's will never be forgotten. Can...never be forgotten.

A small sharp pain and rumbling sound awakened her from her daydream, surprised, she touched her stomach gently, too numb to register anything.

"-You seem pretty weak miss"

Tomoyo looked up surprised back at the old man. He smiled sheepishly.

"My wife is the best cook around here miss. Maybe you would like to have a little lunch with us while going on about. She would love to meet such a well-disciplined lady she would. She enjoys guest very much you see. Our house is just around the corner of the station miss, not much but a great pride it is."

Tomoyo forced herself to smile softly. She liked this man. He gave her a sense of homely feeling. Something she had only received from the Kinomoto family. But she had to go. It was already late and most of the passengers were already gone.

"I would love to Mr.-"

"The Names Joseph miss, Joseph Osborne, but they call me Joe." The man said proudly.

"Mr. Osborne"

"Joe"

"...Joe…I would love to accept your generous offer. But my grandfather might be waiting for me. I would not like him to get worried...maybe some other time would be appropriate?"

Joe seemed a little disappointed, but he quickly regained himself, smiling at her cheerfully, "of course Miss, you will be always welcome in our house, though I would very much like to know what you are called?"

"Isabelle…Isabelle Montague…"


	3. Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS in all, Clamp does, but I own this story and all!

* * *

**Chapter.3**

**Title: **Storm

* * *

**Story**

The gray damp sky cried the hardest it had in years that night in England. Rain fell in a shower of stream. Hitting the hard cold pavement of the busy street, attacking small, stray animals in the form of hard stones, dumping their fur and skin in death cold grip.

Lightening ruled over the sky. Attacking in quick and fast paces at the clouds that groaned and roared loud in anger and despair. Such a horrifying night raised goose bumps on those sighting it; even the warm embrace of mothers could not protect the heart of their infants from beating in a faster rate then normal. Children cried and screamed, awaking because of the rush and noise of the infuriated weather. Jerked out from their peaceful dreams, running to the room of their parents and hiding in their comforting presence.

The circumstance was alas far worse for those actually experiencing it. Every being, that had either been delayed by their everyday rituals or by the lack of a habitat, hurried to escape the storm, running for shelter, hiding from the anguish of the sky or watched in fascination and horror through the windows of their warm and cozy shelter. Wondering if this is the end and if this was the most arousing storm in history.

Among all the fascinated and horrified people, there were still some who did not care, who were too lost in their own concerns to be affected easily. Among them, was one of the probably most grieved of all. The lone dark figure walked calmly in the quickly deserting street. Damped from head to toe, she didn't seem to mind the rush of wind as it gripped her small frame in its freezing clutch. Cutting her warmth into shreds, filling her with the bitter frost she already grew numb from inside.

A sharp, excruciating pain burst in her forehead, making her sway a step. But she didn't hurried on. She wasn't afraid of the cold she would soon find herself suffering from. She wasn't afraid to freeze to death, hell that was what she WAS hoping for. The headache was growing, but she didn't care. She wanted it to grow, wanted it to be unbearable. Wanted to be hurt physically, need to be shredded to pieces like she was inside. Needed the time to stop so she could control herself, her feelings, her consequences once more. Needed her breath to stop. Needed to stop feeling his touch, his lips…

'NO!' She screamed to herself as she felt a flood of emotion break in to her chest. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think of it. Her mother had made her think about it every moment every second after the incident. She wanted to get away from it. ERASE IT! Every single night and day she prayed to god to erase it, but it was fresh… so bloody fresh…

She needed to have a moment. A period of time in which she could understand. What was happening…? What was going on…what HAD happened!

The rain burned down on her wounds and scars…she couldn't do anything. She was afraid…so afraid… Her life hadn't ended. She still had a purpose. God still had her gripped in his chain of fate, she wasn't free…she still had a purpose. What was the purpose?

She didn't remember a lot what had happened after that. He was always there to make sure of it. Always haunting her mind… destroying her soul piece by piece. Her heart was numb…she didn't remember anything anymore. She just wanted to get away…away from everyone. Everything. She was waiting for God to save her…why was he doing this to her?

She continued to walk as rain beat out the exhaustion in her. Hair blowing furiously, prickling her like knives and needles. Eyes starting to brim with tears as collection of memories started to attack her again. With a sudden gust of force she found herself more vulnerable then ever. She closed her eyes…

FLASH BACK

His arm slithered across her body…up her thigh…she closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down uncontrollably, daring not to believe this was happening…

END FLASHBACK

Tomoyo's hand flew to her temples immediately as she stopped in her own tracks. Forcing the memories to go back where they came from. Her hair blew furiously; her dressed urged her to go on. As the wind pushed her forward, she became weaker. She couldn't think of this now, God she couldn't! She wanted to escape. Escape from that haunting incident. She could still feel his arms crawling up her feet to her waist, holding her left arm tightly underneath her, the other across her arm thrashing it to the ground whenever she tried to pray herself away. She felt a shiver ran across her body to her heart. She felt slimed. Felt something important was taken away from her…and no one could bring it back to her…not even herself…

…She wanted to cry out the pain like she used to when her father was alive. She wanted someone to hear her cry. To console her and embrace her tightly that she would be too unconscious to know where she was…

She sniffed under the freezing wind as her headache grew. She was exhausted, her whole body was on fire but her heart was still from the cold he had buried in her. The heart that had stopped beating at the realization her mother didn't believe her. Her mother was ashamed of her. Worried what it would do to their status. To her business. She had separated Tomoyo from Sakura just when she needed her best fiend the most. Forbid her to ever mention her real name ever again to anyone. Convinced her that she would not help her in this hell. She was alone…

FLASH BACK

Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror, she gave a quick glance towards Joe. Wondering if he would believe her. Joe was still smiling cheerfully as though it was normal for Asian girls to have British names. Tomoyo relaxed to his smile and gave a small one of her own.

END FLASHBACK

He had believed her. When she was lying he had believed her. Didn't question her. Out of all the people she called her own. Family and friends, a total stranger had believed her. Gave her a sense that not all had ended. That there was still something that was not pain in her life.

FLASH BACK

"No one would believe you! How could they believe you! The only chance for your survival if for you to find a different personality! I'm only thinking of your own good Tomoyo! How can you be so selfish! After all I had done for you! After all my sacrifices! What did you expect me to do! I CAN NOT TAKE CARE OF YOU FOREVER-"

END FLASHBACK

Tomoyo forced back the memory, not wanting to remember what had happened next. Not wanting to remember the loud gasp from her emerald eyed friend. How she had turned around in tears at her, she had backed away from Tomoyo in fright. Not daring to believe what had just happened. Syaoran supported Sakura from behind her automatically. Staring at Tomoyo in surprise and disbelief equal to Sakura's. That was too much for Tomoyo. No one had believed her when she tried to tell the truth. And he had done so at her lies…

Isabelle Montague…how she had chosen that name to hide her persona was not clear to her. Her previous memories with her father were nothing but faint blurs. But somehow…that name…that name linked to those memories…

Her breathing had become irregular. And she could feel heat rising up from face, to her brain. Another sharp unbearable pain crossed her temples as lightening flashed followed by a series of low groans from the clouds, and she fell…

* * *

"How long will it be since she has recovered doctor?"

"I can not honestly say Mr. Daidouji. The poor lady has suffered quiet a bit of anguish for her to handle with such a gentle soul. Only time can tell."

"Thank you Dr. Osborne."

The doctor tipped his head in greetings, "Pleasure to be of assistance Mr. Daidouji." And turned to follow the maid out the door.

An old man looked at his sleeping gray haired granddaughter. Her fragile and exclusively familiar complexion comparable exceedingly identical to a picture of a woman in a frame beside the bed that it almost looked like the woman herself.

"Nadeshiko…"

* * *


	4. Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS in all, Clamp does, but I own this story and all!

* * *

**Chapter.4**

**Title:** Trapped

* * *

**Story**

She was being pulled in the darkness. No matter how much she tried to struggled. She couldn't move. Something was wrapped around her waist, trapping her hands to her side. The other snaked though her neck to her mouth. Silencing her. Her eyes wide and trembling with fear, she jerked them around. But there was nothing to see. She seemed to be in the depth of an endless black void. The grip tightened, she felt the blood stop. Squeeze… as though a sharp knife plunged across her lungs, she found it hard to breath. She tried struggling, shutting her eyes tight, concentrating all her strength on just getting away. But the more she tried, the weaker she felt. She was growing numb due to the stop of blood circulation. Tears streamed down her eyes as her mind start to weave with unconsciousness. She opened her eyes slightly; sweat trickling down her forehead, merging with her tears. A small assure glow appeared like the morning star…growing brightly each second, it soon consumed the whole void, causing her to close her eyes again, soon the darkness consumed its place again, and she fell.

* * *

Mr. Daidouji put a trembling hand on the burning forehead of his grand daughter. She was death pale and weak. It had already been three days and she hadn't recovered. Each day the doctor arrived two times to replace the drips that kept providing nutrition and energy to her health. Dr. Osborne had advised that the girl should be shifted in London Medical hospital. He had promised to find the finer wards available. But Mr. Daidouji was still not in ease at the thought. She had just arrived in London and already was sick enough to be admitted to the hospital. She was too much like Nadeshiko. And the hospital had taken her away from him…he didn't want to lose her again…

* * *

Light glinted on the smooth transparent surface covering his eyes as his lips took shape of a sinister smile. Moving his head a little, sapphire eyes gazed with humor and wisdom upon an object, reflected on his specs, that object seemed to be…Tomoyo?

A hand traced the side of her face gently, caressing against her soft pale skin as salty tears continued to trail down her eyes. Wincing slightly, her head moved uncomfortably, searching for ease. He could feel her heart beating faster, feel her pain and emptiness. Brushing aside some strands of hair from her face, he spared one last glace on her, before slowly disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Sweat was trickling down her forehead. Eyes shut tightly. She nibbled on her lips and groaned, moaning in pain. Suddenly a loud gasp escape her lips as she sat up, eyes wide in fear and alert, her heart beating fast and faster every second. She panted for a few seconds, staring straight in horror, trying to calm herself down. Erase the memories that continued to flash through her mind. Her lip was bleeding slightly; she must have bit it in her dream. Seeing no one about, she closed her eyes, still panting but in a more tame pace. She ran her slender fingers through her dark locks, thin layers of tears brimming in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and on to her neck as she grabbed her head with both hands. She sat still for a few minutes, breathing heavily. Suddenly she looked up. Eyes wide in fear at a sudden realization. Where was she..? A low chuckle attracted her attention. Whipping her face towards the source, her eyes grew wider still. It was as though someone had punched all the air out of her lungs. She felt her soul breaking down. _No…_ He stepped closer to her, with each step, her figure trembled more furiously, fear clutched her heart, she wanted to bolt up and run as far away from him as she can. But somehow, she felt trapped, she couldn't move. Frozen in place. He was now near enough to reach out to her.

* * *


	5. Breaking down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ccs! Clamp does. I just own this story.

* * *

**Chapter. 5**

**Title: **Breaking down

* * *

**Story**

Whispers echoed around the room. The noise of the fan couldn't drown it. She sat quietly. Huddled in the furthest corner possible, pressing her battered and bruised body against the cold wall. She struggled to stifle her sobs, as the pain continued to eat her away. Blocking out the racket. Fighting against her thoughts from drowning her from existence. She stayed silent. And ignored.

Her dead, blank orbs of pale amethyst stared out into the cold. Dull and broken. Tinted with a soft shade of pink, dried from lack of sleep. And from any emotion. But her panting uneven breath puffed out of her frozen pale lips in white mist, pale gray skin blending with darkness as she stared at the floor. Affects of the drugs drilling her out of focus.

A narrow stream of crystals flowed gently down her eyes. Gasps of pain and anguish surrounding her. Yet no one noticed. No one cared. They didn't see…but she felt. Her soul cried more, sobbing inside her. And her face stayed a void of emotion. Her lips curled frozen. In a delicate smile.

She whimpered. No one heard her. She did, yet she just blinked.

She tried to reach out to her, screaming at her to let her go. No one heard her cries. She did…No one cared…she was one of them.

She clawed at her heart. Ripping it. Wounding it. No one noticed. She did. No one felt the pain. She did. No one winced…and she was one of them.

* * *

"Master please stop…" whispered a soft broken voice, trembling helplessly feeling the girl break down.

She was replied by silence. And an aura of pure wisdom and power, daring her to speak again.

"Master…"

"Nakuru." Another deep voice interrupted the first, warning.

The first became silent, deep crimson eyes trailing back to the girl.

"…Leave us." Whispered a third voice, laced with authority and command. Not to be questioned.

The two dark figures bowed silently, before seeping out of the room as mare shadows.

* * *

Steps echoed around the room as he came closer to her. She didn't wince. She didn't know what happened. How she got there. She wasn't aware of anything. Only ignorance. Yes. Ignorance was bliss.

He trailed a hand down her cheek gently, as though afraid if he'd touch her more firmly she would be scarred. But she was scarred. He had scarred her. Only he. And there won't be anyone else. He swore to himself as he gently took her in his arm, placing her firmly on his lap, pressing her small frame against his chest.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

"HOW COULD SHE JUST DISAPPEAR!"

"I left her for five minutes Sonomi-"

"THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Sonomi-san-"

"Oh don't even COME to that Kinomoto!"

"Sonomi. Shouting wont make it better-"

"THEN WHAT WILL!" Sonomi cried in frustration, tears streaming down her eyes furiously as she tried to gain control of the situation, of herself, "MY DAUGHTER JUST DISAPPEARED IN TO THIN AIR!"

"We are quite aware of that but-"

"BUT WHAT!" Sonomi cried again, her eyes were blood red from all the crying, her face flushed with worry and her eyes just didn't seem to stop tearing up, "WHAT CAN WE DO!"

"WE CERTAINLY CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOU BAWLING LIKE THAT!" He cried out in frustration, glaring at his granddaughter as she struggled to not break down.

Fujitaka looked at the floor, feeling awkward and uncomfortable at the sudden silence that seemed to take everyone's breath away.

Mr. Daidouji sighed, instantly regretting what he said, "Look…I'm sorry…I know how you feel but-"

"You don't know anything about how I feel…" Sonomi growled, her eyes darkening in pure anger and hatred, "Because of you I first Lost Nadeshiko TO HIM!" She yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Fujitaka, "AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"

_'SLAP' _

The sound echoed around the hall. Fujitaka stared in shock and helplessness as Sonomi clutched her red cheek, staring at Mr. Daidouji in horrified surprise. Mr. Daidouji continued to stare at her in suppressed fury. His face purple as he clutched his fist tightly by his side, the other slowly moving back to its place after providing its purpose for the time being.

The clock ticked by as the three people stood frozen on their places. If anyone would have entered then, he/she would have sworn they were mere wax dummies. No one dared to move. Not even the leafs of the dying trees outside, or the curtains framing the old-fashioned windows.

Finally Mr. Daidouji, avoiding the two pairs of eyes, strode out. It was as though someone had pressed the play button in a remote. Sonomi fell to her knees. Tears once again streaming down her eyes as she whimpered. Fujitaka knelt beside hers, hesitantly placing his arms around her shoulders. To his surprise, Sonomi suddenly buried her head against his chest, sobbing furiously, like a child who had lost her favorite doll.

Fujitaka held her tighter. His heart aching for the poor woman as she hiccupped and sobbed against his shirt. Soaking it shortly.

_'Nadeshiko-san…help Tomoyo...' _

_

* * *

_

Sakura breathed heavily after over-hearing all the commotion. Sitting in a dark corner near the halls on the stairs, she leaned against the wall, stifling her sobs as tears flowed endlessly down her bright emerald eyes.

Only one word was raging through her mind, repeating again and again like a mantra.

_'Tomoyo-Chan…Tomoyo-Chan…Tomoyo-Chan…'

* * *

_


	6. Answers?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ccs, nor any of its characters. But I own this fic. So if you have a problem with this fic, come and kill me ;)

* * *

**Chapter. 6**

**Title:** Answers?

* * *

**Story**

"Smile for me Tomoyo."

It was a simple statement. It wasn't an order. It wasn't a request. A statement that should have been mocking. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't. She wasn't…and she didn't.

He sat in front of her. In a luxurious crimson armchair no one else dare to seat. Observing her. Studying her. She once didn't like the stare. She once felt disgust for herself when stared at like that. As though nothing but a mere experiment. But she didn't anymore. She didn't felt anything anymore.

"You think too much Tomoyo…"

She didn't response. She didn't glance. One would find it an awkward and uncomfortable silence. But the two figures were used to it. Too used…to even acknowledge its presence.

Fingertips leaning on the other as elbows propped on the arms on the seat, legs crossed, his piercing cold eyes bore into her. Staring for any sign of emotion. Searching for any sign of spark of life.

He wasn't surprised.

Fire flickered in the lenses of his glasses. Licking at the image of the girl in front of him. Sitting quietly on a low stool before the fireplace. Her head slightly bowed, eyes downcast and hands firmly but delicately clasped.

Slowly and gradually, a dull smoke of blue, glowing faintly, started seeping out from his body towards the girl, tilting her face up. In an instant, quicker then light, he was in front of her. A finger curved under her chin. She didn't blink. Her eyes still dull and lifeless. She stared back at him.

"You would soon smile Tomoyo…" he whispered gently as the background shifted behind them, changing into the room Tomoyo first found herself in.

"You would be happier here…"

"...Happier…" she echoed, her voice piercing the soundless voide like a bell, silver liquid starting to pool under her eyes. He smiled.

"I promise…" Letting go of her, he watched her fall back into the bed. Pulling the covers over her, his smile long gone, he continued to gaze at her.

"I will never understand you master…" a deep voice whispered as a dark feline with wings propped on his shoulder.

"She is in more danger with her…" he answered, staring at the girl in front of him still, sleeping for the first time a little peacefully.

"How?"

Silence followed his words as the air chilled. The feline immediately regretted what he said, but he wanted to know. Wanted to hear from his master's lips. He knew Eriol would tell in his own time. But he could not contain his curiosity any longer. Why had his master brought a mere mortal girl to their inhabitants? Was she-

"I didn't Spaniel." He answered, answering a question never spoken. A dark figure identical to him formed on the other side of the bed, grinning at him, mocking him as the same pale blue smoke dripped from his body. He looked at his other self darkly, wiping away his twin's smirk.

Spaniel stared at his master's look alike in horror and shock. Suddenly the image faltered and disappeared from its place as the smoke embraced it once again.

"But-"

He was cut off as both he and Eriol disappeared into thin air. Leaving the girl to slumber, oblivious.

* * *

Nakuru sprang up from her seat at the kitchen table when Eriol and Spaniel materialized out of nowhere. "Eriol-sama-" 

"I'd like a cup of tea Nakuru." Eriol interrupted his guardian softly, placing Spaniel from his shoulder on the table.

"But-"

"Now."

"…Yes Eriol-sama…" Nakuru mumbled glumly, setting off to fill the kettle with water.

"You seem disturbed Eriol-sama…"

Eriol smiled, "What makes you think that Spaniel?"

Spaniel didn't respond. He didn't needed to. Eriol was always quiet. But he never interrupted Nakuru's constant chatter or questions.

There was a moment of silence as the tap water hit the bottom of the bronze metal. No one dared to speak. No one dared to move. Nakuru kept her eyes locked at the kettle. Feeling a bubble of frustration swell up in her chest. She hated all this. Hated to see the poor girl cry like that. She knew something was up. Her master knew something she didn't. She didn't like the feeling. Eriol never kept anything from them. Even when Kaho-

Nakuru jumped slightly when the water started to spill down the kettle, breaking her thoughts. Closing the tap quickly, she put it on the stove and lighted the gas. Walking back to the table and sitting down, the three waited in utter silence as the water boiled. It was as though they were all mourning.

"Eriol-"

"Please bring mine and Daidoujii-chan's tea to Daidoujii-chan's room Nakuru." Eriol said getting up. Feeling she had finally lost it, Nakuru slammed her hands hard against the smooth board. Spaniel shot her a warning look. Eriol stopped in his tracks.

"Eriol-sama…whats…wrong…with…Daidoujii-chan?" Nakuru stammered, trying to control her anger. Her voice shaking and trembling as she tried to keep herself from lunging at the young man before her.

Eriol started walking towards the stairs again, as though Nakuru hadn't said anything.

"ERIOL-SAMA-" Suddenly Nakuru stopped, staring at the stairs in horror. Eriol's eyes widened as a few beads of sweat appeared on his temple. Spaniel stared at Tomoyo, claded in a white gown, her hair strewn on her shoulder like a curtain of black silk looking somewhat like a ghost. Her eyes dead and hollow as ever, as her skin the colour of spider webs stood out in the dark.

"Sa-kura…" she whispered tears welling up in her eyes as she closed them tiredly, falling.

Eriol quickly rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Nakuru and Spaniel stood speechless.

"Bring me a bucket of warm water Nakuru." Eriol whispered, staring at Tomoyo grimly.

"Y-yes…" Nakuru stammered, snapping out of her shock and forgetting about her anger. She quickly rushed back to the stove, just in time to hear the kettle whistle.

"Spaniel…"

Spaniel looked at his master warily.

"Bring me the erase…"

* * *

"Syaoran-" 

"Should I come over there Sakura?"

"I-I don't know…its been two months…"

"Something will turn up…"

"But-"

"I'm taking the next flight to England"

"Syaoran I" Sakura stopped once again, she felt like crying, she wanted to cry. Why had she backed away from Tomoyo like that? She was scared. If anything happened to Tomoyo it would be all her fault.

"I'll call you in half an hour…don't worry Sakura I'll be there…"

Should she really let Syaoran come? She wondered if the elders would approve,

"But the elders-"

"Don't worry about them, my work here is almost done, and the lan can take care of themselves for a month or two"

A MONTH?

"Not that I'm saying it would take that long to find Tomoyo ofcourse" Syaoran quickly added as though reading her mind.

There was a moment of silence as Sakura tried to calm herself.

"I'll be thereby tonight the most…"

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Meilin…"

* * *


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ccs. Camp does. I just own this story

* * *

**Chapter.7**

**Title:** Lies

* * *

**Story**

"Tomoyo?"

Dark crescent lashes rose like curtains in a theatre, revealing a pair of sparkling lavender orbs. Moving about in barely visible small jerks, they came to rest of at the corner of her eyes to the left, reflecting a face with rectangular spectacles.

A smile slowly curved itself across his face, as a similar one rose on her own.

* * *

"Why wasn't I informed of this before? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! AND IT HAS BEEN A MONTH!"

Syaoran winced as Meilin paced about in front of him and Sakura, fire visibly aglow highlighting her fury in her eyes.

"I mean AM I A PART OF THIS FAMILY OR NOT!"

"Meilin-Chan-"

"Oh shut it Cherry blossom."

"Meilin!"

"Fine I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry for calling you cherry blossom. There happy now Syaoran?" Meilin sighed slumping down on an armchair, still fighting the urge to rip the house apart. She couldn't believe Sakura and Syaoran had hid it from her. FROM HER! Wasn't she as important as the rest? Tomoyo was her family now too! Not to mention her best friend! Best friend from the time she had let Meilin cry on her lap over Syaoran. No one had been there then. Not Sakura not Syaoran, no one! Only Tomoyo. And now-

Meilin stopped herself from thinking more. She was disgusted. Utterly disgusted with herself, Syaoran and his cheery blossom. But she knew yelling at them wont help.

Meilin rubbed her temples as tears threatened to block her vision. A month…it had been a month and she was being told now.

Standing up abruptly, unable to hold off her frustrated tears any longer, she strode out of the room in silent rage, leaving Sakura and Syaoran watching helplessly.

* * *

Nakuru stared at the girl in front of her, humming away as she stirred the pot of stew.

"Well at least she isn't sad anymore…" she thought glumly an arm propped on the table, supporting her chin.

"What was that Nakuru-Chan?" she asked, turning around and smiling at Nakuru brightly.

"Nothing mistress."

"Oh Nakuru, I wish I could remember everything again." Tomoyo sighed, sitting down before her, starting to chop onions.

Nakuru pressed her lips together in a tight line, knowing what was coming next.

"Tell me again how I met Eriol? You know, the first time."

Nakuru resisted a scowl from lining her forehead and sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm asking you again Nakuru-san." Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "Its just, I remember so little and-" she paused a little as she stared out the window.

Nakuru followed suit.

"Everything seems so…so unreal…"

Nakuru looked back at Tomoyo, trying to search her eyes.

They sat in silence, hearing the birds and the wind, as well as a few cars passing by.

Nakuru continued to stare at Tomoyo. This was the perfect opportunity for her to tell the young heiress the truth. She wouldn't have to lie to her anymore. God knows how many times she wanted to murder herself when she believed her. No. She wanted to murder her master.

She didn't know what came over Eriol. And she was too afraid to find out…

But coming back to her main problem at the moment, should she tell her?

Nakuru peered in Tomoyo's eyes. Trying to find a hint of fear, a hint of confusion. There wasn't any. She didn't know what Eriol did. Why wasn't Tomoyo curious about her past? She accepted herself being an orphan and Eriol finding her working in a baker's.

She supposed the whole story was quite convincing but why did she trust them so much?

She pressed her lips close together, and decided to risk it.

"…What are you afraid of mistress…?"

Tomoyo looked back at Nakuru, her eyes slightly wide at her question.

She blinked once. Then twice, before a slightly determined shadow crossed her lilac orbs.

"I'm afraid…of lies?" She whispered, her voice sounding unconvinced, before breaking into a relaxed smile, "And I'm afraid of losing all of this. And all the memories, forever."

She looked at Nakuru, her eyes wide in apprehension. "What if I never remember anything Nakuru?"

Nakuru closed her eyes, feeling a headache set in. Placing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose, she started massaging lightly.

"I feel so light and wonderful here…like I've been freed of something." Tomoyo stopped short spotting Nakuru.

"Nakuru-Chan?"

Nakuru opened her eyes and forced a smile at Tomoyo, "Its nothing Tomoyo-san-"

"Are you sure? The tea is almost ready"

"I'm sure"

"But-"

"Really, I'm fine"

"I'll get you some tea."

"But-"

"With extra sugar!" Tomoyo exclaimed smiling at Nakuru brightly before pouring out some tea.

Nakuru just stared at the girl in front of her. She is SO going to kill her master.

"You want cream?" Tomoyo asked, turning back to Nakuru.

"Oh hum…sure mistress!" Nakuru answered trying to sound hyper and searching for a place to escape. If she didn't get out of there now she was going to explode.

Tomoyo took out some cream from the refrigerator and poured it in the cup in gentle swirls, "Where's Spinel-san?"

"Must be reading books somewhere." Nakuru muttered, suddenly she brightened up and jumped out of her seat, "which reminds me, it's his bath time!"

"But Nakuru-Chan what about-"

Tomoyo stopped for what seemed like the third time that day and sighed. She was gone.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled around her waist making Tomoyo start and turn around.

Instantly something soft and warm captured her lips in a kiss, making her mind swirl. She wrapped her arms around his neck automatically and pulled him closer.

She felt him smiling as he gently pulled away, much to her disappointment, "This can wait after the wedding can't it?" he whispered smirking.

Tomoyo feeling herself blush, pouted, "Who said I'm going to marry you?"

Eriol pulled Tomoyo close again, resting his forehead against her's, "Because…like it or, you're mine."

* * *


	8. Part of me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ccs. Clamp does. I just own this story

* * *

**Chapter. 8**

**Title:** Part of me

* * *

**Story**

Soft tears of rain tapped against the windowpane, sparkling against the street light. A sense of peace and gaiety settled over her, making it almost impossible to suppress a dreamy and shy grin from her lips. Exhaling softly she leaned back against the rocking chair, staring up at the ceiling, giving up. Her mind was too full of thoughts. Thoughts of a certain blue-eyed man.

The blades of the fan casted faint shadows across the dimly lit room. Flames from the fireplace across from her flickered and danced impatiently. Proving brighter and more animated then the dim and silent gas lamps.

Tomoyo loved this room more than any in the whole mansion. It was styled in the classical British way. Of the era where women in beautiful flowing gowns and men in distinguished frock suits would sit in content pleasure beside the fireplace. Drinking tea, reading books and having pleasant talk. Tomoyo only had the chance to relish the feeling through books after books in Eriol's library, but still couldn't seem to get enough of it. Here she felt like one of them. Sitting and staring at herself in a beautiful white dress above the fireplace, she felt an exhilarating sense of excitement bubble up in her chest. Here she got the chance to be alone. Free to imagine what life must had been like with Eriol before she lost her memories. Eriol had told her so many beautiful stories and their adventures together that it was hard for her to believe her life wasn't a book itself. If it weren't for the pictures Eriol had shown her, she would never have been able to believe she had such a perfect life.

More than anything she wanted to get her memories back, but days after days she'd only manage to get frustrated when all she'd come up with were a certain pair of emerald eyes belonging to the cat Eriol told her she once had. Weeks had passed by since she had gained back her consciousness and came out of her comma. But besides falling for Eriol all over again, she was losing hope of ever remembering anything. She was afraid to disappoint Eriol and lose his hopes by not remembering anything. But Eriol would always flash her his understanding and amazingly patient smile and say "It doesn't matter, as long as you're safe and with me, we'll create new." But it mattered to Tomoyo. She was afraid she'd never get those wonderful memories back.

The room was filled with a silent eerie aura. But Tomoyo barely acknowledged it. With a sigh, she felt her smile wear off as a song started playing on the radio.

_"Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind"_

If only she could gain back more memories of her life before the accident. Eriol had showed her so many pictures of them together. From their childhood, to college graduation.

_"There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

She smiled looking up at a portrait of herself Eriol had painted. She was wearing an off-shouldered cream dress, a string of pearls resting against her collarbone. Eriol had done a wonderful job in painting the portrait almost life-like. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and love, as her smile curled up delicately at the corner. Her hair, pulled back and clasped in a clip of white fish-string, pearls and silk ribbon, tumbled down her back like a blanket of black silk. A few strands carefully pulled out of her clip grazed against her skin gracefully, making her eyes even softer and innocent. Gliding elegantly to the middle of her neck, they curved inwards contrasting with her pearl pale kin. A pair of round white earrings holding up a teardrop pearl seemed to finish up her attire.

Tomoyo watched in pride as her portrait smiled back at her. The background of the picture was painted darker, making her glow and outstand the scene. A single Jasmine flower nestled against her cheek, half cupped in her hands.

She looked down at the withered flower in her hand intensely. She now understood why she kept it. She wasn't surprised it wasn't ruined.

_"There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

She looked at the ring on her finger. The band was a delicate gold wine, complete with a few small leaves and flower buds sprouting out. The diamond was a grown Jasmine bud, in the middle of its bloom illuminating shades of light blue. Reminding her of him.

She gazed almost hypnotically at the diamond. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Or remember seeing anyway.

Suddenly she felt a pair of firm yet warm hands cover her eyes. She grinned and covered the hands with her own, pulling them down to her lips. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"What are you up to?" He asked, leaning beside her and looking at the ring.

"I was having a quality time with myself before you disturbed us." She said, pointing to the portrait.

Eriol pouted slightly, making her heart swell up.

"And you yelled at me for spending time with her." He mocked, waving a hand at the portrait.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, this was one thing she didn't know, "I did?"

"There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing"

Eriol smiled, "Unfortunately. The only difference was I was usually in your place and you in mine."

"Well it was unfair of you then," said Tomoyo

Eriol raised his eyebrows, "Unfair? How?"

_"I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you"_

"You had me there all the while and you still preferred to look at the portrait."

Eriol grinned, "Is it my fault its so beautiful?"

Tomoyo's eyes went wide as she stared at Eriol. Feeling a bubble of anger and irritation raise up her blood she stood up and stalked off.

"Wait!" Eriol called after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

"What?" Tomoyo spat turning around to face him, "You'd want a some time alone with her wont you!"

"Well…not some." Eriol answered, amusement flashing his eyes.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks flush up in anger. The guy was impossible!

_"A part of me_

_Will always be"_

"Well I'd give it to you then!" She growled, trying to wretch her arms free from Eriol's grasp, "Everybody gets what they want-"

Eriol rolled his eyes to the ceiling, looked back at her with a smirk and pulled her to him in an effortless jerk. Wrapping his other arm around her waist and lips firmly over her's shocking Tomoyo to stand still. Regaining her composure, Tomoyo tried to pull away, fighting for her dear pride and keeping herself from making a fool out of herself. But Eriol seemed to have other plans. Tightening his arm around her, he trailed his lips down Tomoyo's throat and up just below her ear lobe. Feeling her shiver slightly he smirked and lowered back against the chair, pulling Tomoyo on his lap. He captured her lips in his again, relishing the sweet taste and enjoying her struggle as it started to subside. Yes! He had her!

Tightening his grip gently he raised his arms from Tomoyo's waist and ran it through her hair before resting it on her back, deepening the kiss. Tomoyo blushed silently as she felt him pressing her closer to him, as though he couldn't get enough. She felt his heart beating under her palm on his chest with her pace and blushed a shade darker as he nibbled her ear lobe gently. Stifling a blissfully flustered sigh as Eriol buried his face once again at the nape of her neck, she let her hand crawl up his shoulders, inhaling his intoxicating scent before catching herself. No way would she give in this time!

Eriol sensing her tense up smiled at her stubbornness. He trailed feather kisses up her neck to her lips again, caressing the luscious crimson flesh gently with his tongue. Feeling a slight tremble he bit into the flesh gently, catching Tomoyo off-guard. Taking advantage he inserted his tongue in her mouth, before she realized what she did. Tomoyo felt her mind swirl, losing grasp of reality as Eriol explored every inch of her mouth. Finally, just as Tomoyo lost her senses and wrap her arms around Eriol's shoulders, Eriol pulled away. A smug and playful smile curling his lips, making Tomoyo come crashing down to earth. Catching the triumphant and amused twinkle in his eyes she blushed furiously, feeling a wave of anger cloud her mind.

"Now this is what I really want." He whispered, tracing a hand down Tomoyo's slightly pink cheek, her anger evaporating instantly at his touch, before leaning over to kiss her again.

Tomoyo closed her eyes when

_'WHACK'_

Tomoyo jumped back and sweat-dropped. Staring at a dazed swirly-eyed Eriol. Looking up she got dotted eyed and sweat-dropped even more, seeing a smug and satisfied Nakuru holding a large frying pan.

"Now Eriol-sama I know you can't get your hands off of Tomoyo sama-" Tomoyo felt herself bursting into flames, "BUT YOU PROMISED ME A PICNIC!" Nakuru yelled directly in Eriol's ear, glowering at him with fire in her eyes.

Eriol, coming back to his senses winced, "I did?"

"YES!" Nakuru spat, "Last night!"

"When you accidentally on purpose choked on her food in front of her," Spaniel reminded him, settling himself comfortably on a still red-faced Tomoyo's shoulder.

Nakuru glared at him. Spaniel was un-fazed. Tomoyo fought the urge to hide her face behind her hands.

_'Can't get your hands off of Tomoyo-sama'_ the words played across Tomoyo's mind.

"Hoe…!" She whimpered out suddenly, and then blinked.

Eriol, Nakuru and Spaniel were watching her blankly.

_'Where did that come from?'_

"Pardon?" Nakuru stammered, staring at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks burn once again, "I-um…I don't know where that came from..?" Tomoyo murmured lamely. What else could she say?

Fortunately Eriol took that time to try and escape and Nakuru caught him.

"I hope you're going to get ready!" She growled, giving him the look that would have probably frozen molten lava into ice.

Tomoyo watched in silent apprehension as Nakuru barged up on Eriol, screeching and screaming so fast her words were barely audible.

Sighing she looked at a sheepish Eriol wearily. So much for a quiet time…

Sensing her discomfort, Spaniel nuzzled against her cheek, sending a rush of warmth in Tomoyo.

"Why don't we leave the master and his guardian to complete umm…planning while we take care of the picnic basket?"

Tomoyo felt a rush of relief flooded in her. She could always count Spaniel to get her out of…stuff.

Creeping quietly out of the living room, she sneaked into the kitchen, starting to prepare.

* * *

Light breeze swept across the field to the lake. Gentle ripples spread across the clear smooth surface, distorting her reflection. She sat quietly at the edge. Her knees tucked under her. A few lose strands swinging to and fro, teasing her skin with light kisses. She stared at the stream glassy eyed. Swirling her hand in circles, not really focusing on anything.

Every now and then a few gems of liquid would spill down her eyes. Trailing to the curve of her cheek until it reaches her chin, before letting gravity take hold. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Ignoring the freezing track on her skin, she continued to caress the almost jelly like surface with her fingertips. Only concentrating on getting rid of one thing. Pain.

Another tear fell. And she sighed in frustration slapping her arm against the pool in frustration. Getting her clothes wet. Why did Meilin have to be angry at her! What was she supposed to do then! She didn't KNOW what to do!

More tears started to build up. She wiped them away, irritated. Feeling as though her mind had just been run over by a bulldozer, she glared at her reflection.

Sakura had been sitting there for the past three hours. Trying to calm down and rationalize. But even being away form the hotel, Meilin's accusing glare continued to follow her.

She felt her heart crumple as she stared down at herself. Her eyes were tinted red and blotchy from crying. Her cheeks were flushed and warm. If Tomoyo had saw her then, she would have immediately-

…Immediately what?

She couldn't remember what Tomoyo would have done. Given her a makeover? Made her cry on her lap? What? Why couldn't she remember?

Suddenly Sakura felt the familiar suffocating guilt wrap around her. Her shoulders slumped down as she gulped down a few swigs of air.

Was Meilin right? Did she really not understand her best friend as well as Tomoyo did her? Was she forgetting her?

Sakura shook her head furiously. Of course not! Tomoyo had been her best friend ever since she was practically in diapers! How could she forget her! It was impossible!

...But then…why couldn't she remember how Tomoyo would have acted on seeing her like this..? And how come Tomoyo never answered all the advertisement and flyers across the town crying out to her? Was she mad?

A gust of strong breeze blew against her, tearing out a few cherry blossom petals from a tree nearby. Sakura watched as the petals twirled around in a small tornado before rising to the havens.

Up until now, Sakura never needed her friend more. She wanted Tomoyo to be there and take her in her arms. Squeeze her gently to herself and tell her everything's going to be all right, just like she used to.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling a sense of warmth fill her.

Tomoyo had always been there for her. Even when she had lost her voice, she never blamed Sakura. But now that she thought about it, it seemed like Tomoyo had been there for Sakura all her life. There to cheer and tape Sakura in her adventures. There to listen to her rant about her brother. There when she had been head over heels in love with Yukito, then with Syaoran. Helping her with her homework, baking cookies and cakes as well as keeping Kero at her house whenever Sakura and Syaoran went out on dates. Having sleepover and arranging everything to just the way Sakura wanted. Most importantly, always there to talk. Never saying a word about herself. She always had costumes made ready for her on every adventure. As though she didn't spend any time for herself besides choir and school. And what had Sakura done in return? Aside form getting her voice back which was her fault in the first place.

Whenever Sakura got into a messy situation. Tomoyo would held out her hand and pull her out of it. Without so much as waiting for Sakura to utter a cry for help.

Sakura never realized how much she had started to depend on Tomoyo to offer a shoulder. Whenever she turned around, Tomoyo used to be there. Camera at hand smiling. Knowing well what to do. Like a part of Sakura herself.

Just like she wasn't. When Tomoyo had needed her the most. Sakura wasn't there. She had turned away as though it was all a nightmare.

Sakura pressed her lips tightly together and looked down at her key.

It wasn't her fault. Tomoyo would never blame her. Right? There was nothing she could do. She had been so surprised. What could she say? She didn't want to accept it was happening.

Sakura bit her lips hard, almost tasting the blood flowing out of her flesh. Taking in a deep shuddering breath as her eyes flooded up again she let out a hoarse heartbreaking wail, almost hearing her heart being ripped to shreds. Why did this had to happen to Tomoyo!

Suddenly she felt a firm hand rest on her shoulders. Turning around, she gasped loudly. Her eyes wide with disbelief.

* * *


	9. Mizuki Kaho

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ccs. End of discussion.

* * *

**Chapter.9**

**Title:** Mizuki Kaho

* * *

**Story**

"Miz-Mizuki-san!" Sakura cried in alarm standing up and wiping away her tears quickly, "What-I mean-How are you?"

Mizuki Kaho looked back at the girl before her. Her lips pressed together firmly and hands cupped on her purse, not saying anything.

Sakura fidgeted, looking around and straightening her skirt. She looked back at her former teacher, feeling awkward.

"Umm…Nice day isn't it?"

Kaho looked at her grimly, making Sakura feel more nervous, before breaking into a soft smile.

"Yes…here the weather is always quite relaxing." She said, her voice as soft as ever, "Would you care to take a walk with me Kinomoto-san?"

"H-hai."

* * *

"Ooooohhh my god this is such a beautiful day!" Nakuru squealed running out with arms wide open, and twirling on the soft green grass, kicking away her sandals smiling widely, "Master you just got to take your shoes off! The grass is SO COOL!"

A few people sitting nearby turned to give Nakuru a strange look before staring at Eriol.

Tomoyo felt Spinel burying himself deeper in her hair, cuddling against her neck. Stifling a giggle, she patted the black-cat look-alike sympathetically.

"There there Spinel-san, it can't get any worse ne?"

Spinel popped his head out and gave Tomoyo a death look.

---5 minutes later—

"BUT SUPPI-CHAAANNN!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN WOMAN-WANNABE!"

"SUPPI-CHAN YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!"

Tomoyo sweat-dropped heavily as Nakuru continued to chase Spinel all over the park. People staring at them with wide eyes and children getting excited and chasing Spinel along with Nakuru.

Tomoyo blinked as Spinel whizzed past her again for the 15th time, his eyes wide with panic.

She glanced at Eriol who sat calmly beside her Indian styled, drinking tea.

Looking back at the scene before her she sweat-dropped even more when a few adults decided to join their children, inventing a whole new game of 'Chase Suppi'. She cringed as the crowed cried joyfully along with Nakuru, "BUT SUPPI-CHAAANN!"

"Ne…Eriol-kun-"

"Spinel Sun seems to be having quite fun don't you think?" Eriol cut in cheerfully, watching Spinel being chased by a mob with the pride of a father watching his son win a race.

Tomoyo stared at Eriol.

Eriol turned to look back at her, still smiling his innocent cheerful smile.

They continued to stare for a moment when Eriol broke in.

"Yes I know I'm quite dashing aren't I?"

Tomoyo felt a vain pop on her temple. Forming a fist she imagined a chibi self of her punching Eriol right in his 'dashing' face and ordering him to help Spinel.

Sighing she stood up, much to Eriol's surprise, and without even blinking grabbed the rushing Spinel in one go.

Eriol stared unaffected. Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at him when suddenly she heard a loud rushing noise. Sweat-dropping suddenly, she glanced back a bit at the mob heading towards her. Eriol smirked.

"Hey! That girl got Suppi!"

"GET HER!"

Alarmed and completely forgetting about Eriol, Tomoyo started to run, leaving a pile of dust behind her.

Soon followed by the ang-I mean…Joyful Mob.

Nakuru stopped in front of Eriol and watched with amusement.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday." She said with a grin, crossing her arms and watching with interest and amusement.

But Eriol wasn't watching Tomoyo anymore. His eyes fixed coldly on a flaming haired woman, slowly making her way with an auburn haired girl towards the mob. He felt his heart skip a beat as the girl stood on tiptoes, trying to see who was being chased.

"We're leaving." Eriol murmured softly, dissolving away from sight un-noticed, with a startled Nakuru behind.

* * *

Tomoyo sprinted sharply to the left (Suppi clinging to her neck for dear life) and slammed her back against the trunk of a tree, breathing heavily.

A few minutes later, the sound of loud footsteps vibrated near, rivaling that of the thunder.

"BUT SUPPI-CHAAAAAAAANN!"

For what seemed like the 50th time that day, Tomoyo sweat-dropped profusely. She was seriously starting to doubt their intelligence.

Creeping away while taking care of being safely hidden in the shadows, Tomoyo kept a firm stare towards where the mob had gone when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

"AAH-"

"Shh! Its just me!" Nakuru whispered fiercely, her hand clamped tightly on Tomoyo's lips firmly with the other around her arms and waist, keeping her from struggling.

Feeling the girl relax, she loosened her grip, still not letting go, and started to drag Tomoyo back.

"Mphhmphhnamphu" Tomoyo tried to mumble in protest but stopped suddenly. Her eyes locked forwards to an auburn haired girl.

'Turn,' she found herself pleading mentally, not looking away from the girl who had her face trained towards the mob, away from Tomoyo. 'Turn this way…'

Suddenly Eriol popped out of nowhere in front of Tomoyo, smirking

"Had enough exercise?" he asked innocently, taking her hand as Nakuru let go.

Tomoyo blinked, feeling her heart sink as the girl disappeared. She felt a chill run up her arms as Eriol gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. All her strength and energy seem to start evaporating away.

"Shall we leave?" he asked, his smile not wavering a bit.

Feeling dizzy, Tomoyo just nodded. Her eyelids slowly feeling heavy.

In what seemed like a second, she was standing near the staircase, keeping her knees from buckling.

"I'll take you upstairs." Eriol whispered, grabbing her waist as she started to stumble.

Tomoyo gratefully leaned her frame against Eriol, feeling too tired to acknowledge anything.

Sweeping her off her feet, Eriol transported them to her room, lying her gently on her bed and tucking her firmly in.

He watched as Tomoyo fell deeper into her sleep. Tracing a finger down her chin he commanded the shadows just formed behind him of his two guardians.

"Bring me Kaho."

* * *


End file.
